


Nine Lives

by Brate



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/pseuds/Brate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another mission, another planet... another species out to get John Sheppard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Lives

"Major, are you even listening to me?"

"Believe me, Rodney, I'm riveted," I answered dutifully. 

McKay grunted and returned to his rambling explanation. It wasn't that I thought he wasn't worth listening to, it was just more or less routine by now. 

Rodney pointed at something on his tablet. "We need to check out the planet for a power source."

"And potential trade partner," Elizabeth added with a sigh.

"What?" Rodney flapped a hand. "Oh, yes, of course."

There was more back and forth between them, and I listened to the important parts: possible enemies and probable dangers. My job, as always, was to ensure the safety of my team and Atlantis.

Finally, Elizabeth nodded. "All right, you have a go. Just be careful."

****

Stepping from the event horizon, I squinted, but it didn't help much. It was pretty damn dark. So much for the MALP's readings, and the scientists' assertions that it would be daytime on the planet. 

McKay swung his flashlight around, barely making a dent in the black. "Can this planet get any darker?"

"Maybe it does at night," offered Lieutenant Ford. 

I choked back a laugh at his earnest statement. 

"Well, how are we supposed to find anyone who lives here if we can't see anything?"

"I'm sure they'll hear us coming…somehow," I said. 

"Wait, was that a dig at me?" Rodney asked, affronted.

"No, Rodney," I assured him, "I was talking about the other noisy scientist."

"Hardy har har."

"Okay, I'll go first," I announced. "Teyla you stick with Rodney; Ford, you take our six."

"Roger that," Ford answered. 

"Of course, Major," Teyla said.

We started off, choosing to head straight from the gate, the most likely route of any indigenous population. 

Okay, so it was a crapshoot. Sue me.

*****

Thirty minutes later, and no sign of anything or anyone. I was starting to doubt my navigation prowess and debated taking another direction when there was a loud growl from the woods. Instantly I had my P-90 up, and heard the others follow suit.

Rodney's head darted back and forth. "What was that?"

Lieutenant Ford said, "I'm guessing it was something unfriendly."

"It does not sound familiar to me," Teyla added.

Due to the darkness, we couldn't see a thing—not my favorite tactical position. Then there was an answering growl from the other side. I took out the life signs detector: a few blips were nearby, more moving into range. 

"Any power readings, Rodney?" I asked.

"Nope, not a one," Rodney reported, eyeing his equipment. "Can we go now?" 

"I think that's a good idea. Back to the gate, double-time."

This time Ford was in front while I watched my teams' back. Which gave me a perfect position to see a giant shape leaping across and taking Rodney down. I yelled for Ford and jumped to Rodney's aid.

I heard a tearing sound, and Rodney shrieked. Teyla beat me there, kicking the attacker off Rodney. As soon as it was clear, I took it out with a short burst from my P-90. Ford was at Rodney's side administering emergency first aid immediately. 

More natives were incoming.

"We need to move now," I hissed. 

"His leg needs attention, Major," Ford informed me. 

Damn it! I flashed my light around the area and saw something we could use. "Teyla, Ford, help Rodney over to that cave." I pointed. "We'll fix him up then try to avoid any more altercations." 

Ford and Teyla hustled Rodney into the compact hiding space, and gently lowered him to the ground where Teyla began to inspect his injury. I could see from my position at the entryway that Rodney's leg was a bloody mess. 

Ford soon joined me. "He won't be able to go far or fast," he said softly.

I nodded jerkily. Ford's pronouncement wasn't a surprise, but it sure offered us few options. I left Ford on guard duty and walked back to check on Rodney.

"How is he?" I asked Teyla.

"He is fine," Rodney snapped. I disregarded his assertion. Someone with a white-knuckled grip on their vest cannot be trusted to remain impartial.

I looked at Teyla.

"He will be fine," she ignored Rodney's triumphant cry, and continued, " _if_ we can get him back to Atlantis for medical assistance."

Our pursuers were tracking us, getting closer all the time. They held home-field advantage, but there was one thing I could do.

"Ford, get McKay back through the gate. Teyla, help them."

"Wait," McKay said, "what are you doing?"

"I'm going to lead them away."

"That's insane."

"I'll lead them away, circle back, and meet you at the gate."

"Uh-huh, and where in this imaginary scenario did you get the idea we would leave you?"

"Rodney, how are you going to help me with that leg? You can barely walk. There's no choice."

Ford looked like he was about to argue so I snapped, "That's an order, Lieutenant." 

"Yes, sir." He had a mutinous gleam in his eye, but luckily he was too well-trained to ignore a superior officer. 

I waited for Teyla to argue, but she simply nodded. "Good luck."

"Give me five minutes then make for the gate."

As soon I was out of sight of the cave, I ran in the opposite direction of the stargate, making no attempt to mask the sounds of my movements. I heard our pursuers turn my way and allowed myself a grin of satisfaction. It was replaced a moment later by a scowl of determination as I pushed myself harder, intent on putting more distance between us.

It was hard breaking through the dense brush, and I had a sinking feeling it wouldn't be enough. This was alien terrain and they were growing ever closer. Jumping to avoid a fallen log in my path, I heard a growl behind me. 

I turned, but only saw a blur hurtling toward me before it all went dark. 

*****

I snapped open my eyes, trying to figure out where I was. The world came into focus gradually. Above, I could see bits and pieces of the dark purple sky through the treetops. I tried to check my watch, but couldn't seem to move my arms. I quickly discovered the reason: my hands were tied together over my head and I was being dragged…somewhere. 

A large shape moved beside me. _I hope my team made it through the gate,_ was my last thought before something hit my head, returning me to darkness.

*****

The next time I regained consciousness, I was still being dragged. I had no idea if I'd been pulled along the entire time I was out, but the pain from my wrists and shoulders suggested the answer was _yes_. I struggled to get my feet beneath me and started yelling when my captors refused to slow down. 

"Wait a minute! Wait a goddamned minute!" I kicked my legs and twisted my arms. Something got through to them because I was dropped like a stone. Ouch. 

Okay. All right. Now what? I managed to get to my knees and push up with my bound hands, Standing—wobbly, but upright—I took a closer look at my situation.

It sucked. I should've stayed in bed. Hell, I should've stayed on Earth. 

Using the light provided by the fires interspersed around the area, I could see the shadow from earlier had form—a big fucking form. And he had friends. Big fucking friends. Five _things_ encircled me, each over six feet tall and built like linebackers. In most circumstances that would be enough to make me nervous, but of course my bad luck went above and beyond the call of duty. In addition to their enormous size, these creatures' entire bodies were covered in shaggy hair and their mouths full of sharp teeth. From what little I'd heard, they didn't talk so much as snarl.

What the hell happened to the evolution on this planet? Maybe their ancestors got a bit frisky with Garfield. Not a pleasant thought, especially when I was staring at the end product. I've seen a number of strange things since coming to the Pegasus Galaxy, and this definitely ranked near the top—right below life-sucking aliens with a Goth fetish. 

Shaking off my shock at seeing real-life werewolves—were _cats_?—I brought my hands up in front of me and tried to converse with my kidnappers. "Hello, how are you all?" I received blank stares. "My name is John, your friendly neighborhood Avon lady." A growl from one of the creatures. "Okay, not interested in cosmetics. I'll cross you off our list." 

One moved toward me and I braced for impact, but he only pushed me, pointing and grunting. Turning in the direction of his gesture, I saw a post stuck in the middle of a circle of dirt. Uh-huh. Now all I needed was a big pile of sticks around it and I'd be set for a barbeque. 

Another shove came when I didn't move, this one hard enough to knock me off my feet. Raspy chuckles reached my ears as I tried to stand. Great. So these things had a sense of humor, just a vicious one. And, apparently, I was going to be the butt of their jokes. 

They let me get back up before pushing me down again. I landed hard, knocking the wind out of me. Trying to take a moment to catch my breath proved too much for their patience, because I was grabbed by the vest and tossed across the circle, slamming into the pole. 

Okay, that was going to leave a mark. I laid there, trying to let the pain fade enough to allow me to move.

As soon as I did, the werecat struck again. A streak of fire flashed through my torso. I looked down at the slashes in my vest and shirt. The blood flowed from the cuts across my stomach. Another delightful feature of my attackers: claws. It looked like these things were less than hygienic, so I could be assured of an infection...if I lived long enough. Hey, something to look forward to!

Two moved toward me, one carrying a type of natural rope. The other pushed me against the pole and held me there while his friend wound the rope around, tying me to the pole. 

I struggled mostly for show, although I don't know who I was looking to impress. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop them. 

I was right.

My team better have made it to the damn gate.

****

The creatures circled around me, hissing. When one got too close, I kicked at it. I didn't know if I was meant to be entertainment or dinner. Neither seemed particularly appealing. 

Looking around, I saw a small group of huts on one side of the clearing. More growls and hisses were coming from that direction, so I assumed more creatures were inside the shelters. My attention snapped back when two of the largest ones started snarling and slashing at each other. I groaned internally, wondering if they were fighting over who got to take the first bite.

The rest of the group seemed to growl and egg on both competitors, but not long into the fight, both stopped and looked up, sniffing the air. Quickly, they scattered, heading en masse into the huts, leaving me alone and vulnerable in the clearing like Andromeda on the rock.

My stomach dropped at the thought there could be something worse than these things on its way. I didn't know what I was expecting—a pterodactyl to swoop down and drag me away? But I was relieved when I felt the patter of raindrops falling from the sky.

Well it appeared one thing was universal: cats hated water. Thankful for a respite, however brief, I leaned back and let water fall into my open mouth.

Within minutes, I'd changed my mind. While the cat-men were huddled under their shelters, warm and dry, I was slowly being drowned. By ice-cold water no less. _When it rains, it pours._ I couldn't stop the maniacal laugh that escaped my lips, though I quickly regretted the added pressure on my gut.

I lost track of the time as I shivered in the rain. Could I hope for a rescue? Even with a life signs detector, it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. I didn't really know if they would be able to find me. So I guessed it was up to me to save myself. Although my prospects weren't looking very good seeing as I was still tied up, and slowly losing blood and energy. 

*****

"Major! Major Sheppard!"

I heard my name being called on the edge of a dream. 

A stone pelted my ear. That was no dream. Forcing my eyes open, I gazed around the cat-men's camp. On the outer edge of the clearing, Teyla was poised within the lush foliage. I nodded, letting her know I'd seen her, then immediately looked away. 

I started twisting myself around the pole, so I was facing the huts, hissing as the ropes pulled on my wounds. But I wanted to give Teyla a clean line of sight. Even though I knew she must be coming, I jumped slightly when her hand touched my forearm. 

"It is I, Major," she said. 

"Yeah, I figured it out by you being a lot less furry."

She chuckled politely. I could feel the tightening of the ropes as she sawed through them. Hopefully my body shielded her from view as she crouched behind me. I winced as the last rope pulled taut before breaking loose, and I stood shakily. 

As soon as I was upright, I heard a high-pitched snarling coming from one of the residences. They'd noticed my release. Even though the cat people seemed to loathe getting wet, we couldn't rely on that to keep them at bay when their meal was escaping.

Teyla glanced at the homes and said, "I think it's time we move."

"Right behind you."

Having been unconscious for most of my journey here, I relied on Teyla's sense of direction and simply tried to keep up. I had to ignore my wounds reopening, and the accompanying blood dripping down my body. 

About a half-mile from my captors' camp, Teyla made us stop so she could put a quick field dressing on my wounds. I wanted to argue, but just that short run had me exhausted, and I knew I would have to find the strength to keep going for both our sakes. "Did Ford and Rodney make it through okay?" I panted.

"Yes, they are safe at Atlantis," Teyla said as she efficiently wrapped my side. Then she graciously helped me to my feet, sticking close until I was steady. 

I lost track of time and distance, and concentrated on the petite form in front of me, relying on her to get me home.

*****

The nurse checked my stats, while I looked at Rodney in the bed next to mine. Both of us were stuck in the infirmary until further notice, and I knew he was just waiting to lay into me.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?"

There it was. "Saving your skin," I answered easily.

"My skin was just fine, thank you very much."

"Your leg was bleeding; you could barely walk."

"I still could've held still and fired my weapon. How dare you try to sacrifice yourself!"

"It was a calculated risk. I knew I had the best chance of making it." I blew my nose into a tissue. 

"Well, we've finally found the limit to your math wizardry. You got caught."

"I admit that wasn't part of the plan."

"Plan? Plan, did you say?" Rodney flung his hands wide. "I don't think running straight at a bunch of alien werecats shouting, 'Come and get me!' qualifies as a plan."

"I did no such thing."

"As good as. And don't think Ford isn't pissed at you, too, commanding officer or not."

"What, why?"

"You ordered him through the gate, knowing full well he'd rather stay and fight."

"Tough shit. First job of the military is to protect the civilians. That includes holier-than-thou egocentric astrophysicists."

"Holier-than...talk about pot and kettle, Saint John."

"What are you talking about?" I asked around a sneeze.

"I'm so happy there isn't a cross around, 'cause sure as shit you'd be climbing up and nailing yourself to it."

"Now you're just being ridiculous."

"You are not here to die for our sins, nor our mistakes."

"I am if it's called for."

"Then stop diving off a cliff at every opportunity, you lemming!"

I really didn’t have an answer for that so decided I would have to concede the argument to Rodney. But I was curious about one more thing

"Is Teyla mad at me?" I asked hesitantly. 

"No."

"Really?" 

"It's amazing how much leeway she'll give you after she proves you're an idiot by rescuing you from a gang of comic book villain rejects who, unlike someone I won't mention, know to stay out of the rain." 

I sneezed again. "Oh, man, she's never going to let me forget that, is she?"

"If she does, I'll remind her."

"Thanks, buddy, you're the best."


End file.
